


The Falcon

by fandom4fandom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Ben is Rose and Rey is Jack, F/M, Not between Ben and Rey, RMS Titanic, Reylo Week, Reylo Week 2020, TW: Emotionally Abusive Relationship, because kriff gender roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom4fandom/pseuds/fandom4fandom
Summary: The Falcon is the ship of dreams and is one for especially Miss Rey Palpatine and her best friend Finn. For other's not as much. Ben Solo is trapped in a terrible arranged marriage and is desperate for an escape. He finds that in Rey. The two now must navigate romance, social class, and a literal sinking ship.For Reylo Week Day 4: Fusion or Crossover (This counts right?)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**_ 1913 _ **

“Nerfherder.” Jabba spoke. He sat in front of Rey Palpatine. “I can't believe you bet our tickets.” Rey grinned as she covered her mouth with the cards fanned out in her hands. 

The man beside him glared into him. “You lost our money. I'm just trying to get it back. Now shut up and take a card.” Greedo replied. “Hit me Jabba.” Rey said as a card was slipped into her hand. Her eyes would betray nothing as Finn, her best friend next to her, licked his lips nervously. Finn refused a card. The game the duo played was high stakes. 

Among the jewels and crumpled up bills in the center of the table was a set of low class tickets to ‘The Millennium Falcon’, which claimed to be an unsinkable ship. Neves began to seep onto everyone at the table as a whistle blew from the ship that sat behind the tavern they were in. 

“Moment of truth gentlemen.” Rey said. “Somebody's life's about to change.” Finn groaned beside her, laying out his cards. Greedo followed, as did Jabba. 

“Let's see... Finn's got niente. Greedo, you've got squat. Jabba..” His deck was not good. “Sorry Finn.” She promised him this would be his chance to return home and find his birth parents in America. 

“What sorry? What you got? You lost my money?” Finn quizzed. “No.” Rey said. “You won’t be seeing your girlfriend Kaydel for a while.” Rey let out a cheer as she slapped down her cards, it was a full house. 

“We’re going to America!” Rey exclaimed. Others in the tavern cheered as the whistles sounded again. Rey scooped the money, jewels, and the tickets into a bag. They duo grabbed their bags that they sat outside and ran to the docks. They were leaving rainy old London behind. 

Rey was more than happy to go. Her parents dropped her off at an orphanage in the care of Unkar Plutt. She didn’t meet Finn too long after. Once they aged out, Rey swore they would find their families and go to them. Finn’s was in New York and a lucky game of poker got them there. 

“Wait!” Finn screamed. The man letting them on swung back out the platform as the two lept on. “Have you been through the inspection queue?” The officer asked. 

“Of course! Anyway, we don't have lice, we're Americans.” Finn lied. “Both of us.” The officer opened the door for them as they went inside to find their rooms. After depositing her things on the bed, Rey ran out to the room and to the front of the ship, where she soon collided with a tall body. 

“Sorry.” She sheepishly mumbled as she looked him up and down. He was so handsome. His dark hair brushed the nape of his neck and wore a solid black suit. He almost looked as if he was going to a funeral. 

“Out of the way, you’re on the wrong side of the ship, scavenger.” He brooded. “Who are you calling scavenger?” She judged. “What if I was on the right side?” “Then I would say you are far too beautiful to be dressed in clothes smudged in dirt.” He strided off and Rey retreated back to her side of the ship.

* * *

Ben Solo groaned. He was an idiot. Calling one girl beautiful while he was arranged to another. Jannah Calrissian was beautiful but yet, not for him. He yearned for a woman with a sense of adventure, not frills like Jannah did. 

Jannah was the daughter of a friend of his father’s. Han Solo was one of the ricjhest men in south London before he fell for his mother, Leia Skywalker. All the men mother’s side were captains of magnificent ships. His own uncle was the captain of this vessel. His father was supposed to be captain but passed of illness last year. 

That was around the time he was matched with her. He was nearly 30 and never had love, he just never imagined an arranged marriage. 

Then he felt a hand gently wrap around his arm. There she was. He and Jannah were escorted back to their suite where his mother and her father waited. 

His mother wrapped her arms around him. Behind him Jannah scoffed. 

“I don’t get why you like these.” She said fingering the paintings he bought in town. “They’re fascinating. Like something of a dream.” Ben said. He hung the canvas as Lando instructed where to put their items. Lando put their safe in Ben’s room. 

“It smells so new. I can’t believe we’re going to be the first people to sleep in these beds.” Leia said. “And when we crawl between the sheets tonight, I’ll still be your first. Always.” Jannah said pulling him into a kiss. Jannah always loved him more than he ever did. He considered her to have become possessive of him, wanting to cling to his arm whenever another woman was in sight or put a hand down his pants under the table. 

The thought of her doing that made him squirm uncomfortably. He didn’t want to give himself to a woman he didn’t love. Everyone around them were oblivious to how she was around him, taking of weddings and tuxes while he was nothing but arm candy and a toy to his fiancee. 

* * *

It was dusk. Rey walked out to the front of the ship again she spread her arms out wide. “I’m the queen of the world!” She whooped. “Not the queen techically.” A male voice said behind her. She spun around to see a man dressed in a captain uniform. She knew who this was. 

“Captain Luke Skywalker.” Rey said as she bowed her head ever so slightly. “Your higness.” He smiled. “Rey Palpatine.” She said. His eyes widened. “Well Miss Palpatine.” The captain spoke. “Good day dear.” He walked off as she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. But it wasn’t a shadow. It was a man. The same one that called her a scavenger but beautiful a moment later. She wanted to confront him. 

“Excuse me!” She exclaimed. He didn’t acknowledge her presence. He instead swung his legs over the railing. Her eyes widened. This man was going to kill himself. She ran to him. 

“Sir!” She noticed his stiff movement. The way his knuckles were white from gripping the railing so tight. “Sir.” She said much more calm. “I have a name.” He said. “Solo. Ben Solo.” “Well Solo, I don’t think this is the best way to do it.” She said. He turned slightly and eyed her curiously. “I’m not going to give you any ideas. Just don’t do it.” She said. 

“Stay back scavenger. Don’t come closer.” Hs said breathless. Rey held out her hand. “Take my hand. I'll pull you back in.” She encouraged. “No. If you come closer, I’ll let go.” He dared. “Judging by your grip, you won’t.” She said. He scoffed. “I will. Now scram, you’re distracting me.” 

The woman sucked in a breath. “I’m involved now so if you jump, I’m going after you.” “Oh please, you’ll die down there in seconds, it’s that cold.” He said. “So you’ve experienced this before?” Rey asked. He nodded. “One of my instructors pushed me into a frozen lake as a kid, he hated my family and thought it best if the heir died. The instructor was fired the next day but it just shows how my family doesn’t give a shit. I’m betrothed to a woman I can’t love and I’m still grieving my father.” “My parents dropped me on a doorstep at 8 because they decided booze was better than caring for me.” Rey said. “They kept the cat over me.” 

“Harsh.” Ben said. “But the fall of this ship would kill you before the cold.” Rey nodded, knowing he wasn’t backing down and removed her shoes. “You know how it feels Ben Solo, do you really want to go out that way.” Rey asked again. “You don’t want this. Ben please.” Ben then considered her words and nodded. He swung a leg over as Rey began to help him up. He was about to swing over the other when his foot slipped and Rey grabbed his hand as he was about to fall over. She pulled him forward slightly as all his weight fell on top of her. 

They laid there for a moment. Rey’s whole body shivered. She wasn’t too sure if it was the cold or something else, she never had a man this close. 

“I’m Rey.” She finally said. “Thank you.” He said as he rolled on his back off of her. He then saw something that made his heart stop. Jannah and his mother running towards him. His uncle was in tow. Ben groaned. 

“Get away from him!” Jannah exclaimed. “Jannah.” Ben said standing up quickly, ignoring the blood rush to his head. “This woman saved my life.” Leia pushed past her. “What happened then?” “I was admiring the jets.” “He certainly was.” Rey said standing on her feet. “The way the water moves is quite lovely.” Ben nodded. “I stood on the railing for a better look and almost fell. I was luck Rey was here or I would have been a goner.” Rey nodded eagerly. Jannah eyed her suspiciously but then nodded. 

“The lady is a hero then.” Captain Skywalker exclaimed. “Thank you dear, you saved my nephew.” Her lips parted in surprise. “Your uncle is the captain?!” Ben nodded and gave her an uncomfortable smile. It was now Leia’s turn to speak. 

“Dear, it would be an honor if you join us for dinner tomorrow night.” The rich woman said. “As a token of our thanks.” Rey nodded. “Thank you Mrs. Solo. I will be there.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The woman tossed dress after dress out of her suitcase. 

“Is something wrong?” Finn asked as he walked into their room. “I have nothing nice to wear to meet Ben and his family.” Finn smiled lightly. “I think I know someone who can help.” 

Moments later, they were at a first class suite, more appropriately, the suite of Rose Hux and her Irish Officer husband, Armitage. Rose had something suitable for her to wear. A long green gown that was far nicer than anything she had ever worn. She gracefully walked to the banquet room with Finn as her escort. 

The rich family seemed to immediately brigade her with questions. Who was Finn to her? Why did you save Ben? But she had questions of her own that she decided to keep to herself. Why was Ben so odd around her? Why was his betrothed making him almost uneasy? Suddenly Rey became uneasy. Rey excused herself after dessert was served. Finn had left about an hour beforehand, running off with the handsome cellist of the orchestra, Poe. She guessed he no longer cared for Kaydel back in London. 

Rey was left to her own, making her way back to her own room when she heard a flurry of footsteps behind her. 

She spun to see Ben, quickly walking to her. “Ben.” She said. “Rey.” He said back. The two walked quietly for a moment before sitting at a bench together. 

“I had to get out of there.” Rey admitted. “I agree. I had to as well. Jannah is, well.” Ben began. “You don’t love her at all do you?” Rey asked. “You can’t love her, why.” “I just don’t. She’s pushy. Wanting to mark herself on me. I want someone I can see the world with, not discuss boat trade or however much money someone has.” Ben replied. “Sounds annoying.” Rey remarked as he reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a small sketchbook. She caught a glimpse of a gold pocketwatch, with an image of dice engraved it. 

Rey ignored the watch and took one of the cigarettes from him as he began to make little sketch marks on the page, at first Rey couldn’t tell who it was. Then it hit her, it was her. Staring out at the ocean with the smoking stick hanging from her lips. She grinned. 

“Why are you going to marry a woman you don’t love?” Rey asked him. Ben almost dropped his pencil. “Honestly, money. Our fathers were friends. After her mother died, money got right for them. So Mother and Lando arranged a marriage between us. Jannah was always on board but I never was.” Ben got quiet again as dusk fell over them. A smile spread across her lips, causing the cigarette to fall. 

“You messed it up.” Ben playfully said. The both laughed and Rey asked him something. “Do you want to go to a real party?” 

* * *

Rey led him down to the lower class levels where fiddles played and booze sloshed in glasses. A look of disgust washed over his face when movement in the room stopped and stared at him. Rey rolled her eyes and pulled him in. She called over Finn and has him order drinks for the three of them. Poe joined them as well. They spoke and danced a lot. The attendees were surprised to see that they didn’t get any noise complaints. This continued for hours until they could see the rays of dawn shine in through the windows. 

* * *

The first thing Ben Solo received when entering the suite was a slap across his face. 

“Cad!” Jannah screamed. “I didn’t do anything with her.” Ben insisted. “I’m yours, like you said.” He could tell Jannah didn’t believe him but never less, they went out for brunch on the terrace, watching the waves roll by. Then suddenly Jannah straightened in her seat. 

“I cannot believe you partied with those hooligans.” She said. “How did you know I went down there?” Then it clicked. He did see Armitage walking by once but he thought he was too drunk, seeing things. “You betrayed me Ben. You said I was yours and you see her. I’m your fiancee.” She threw a glass of juice at his head, which shattered on the floor and in the sea. She sauntered over to him. 

“I need to honor you.”She startled his wide hips. “Just let me. You need to love me, you don’t want my father to die an old poor man, dishonor your father. Do you?” She then hungrily kissed him, even slipped her tongue in his mouth before running back into the suite, with tears down her face. 

Leia came out a moment later, helping him pick up the glass. She then laid a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Ben.” She said. Then the glass in his hands split in two. His glare at her could have killed her. 

“Then why did you do nothing to stop the sickness from taking Dad? Why do I have to marry I woman I despise.?” He asked, the anger in his tone even scaring her. The tears in his eyes showed her his true feelings. “It’s for Lando. For him. You father wouldn’t want to see you with her. I forbid it.” Leia corrected. “Bullshit. Han would adore her.” Ben said before walking away. To find Rey. 

* * *

He surprisingly found her on his side of the ship, standing in a hallway. 

“Ben.” She smiled. She then saw the tears in his eyes. 

“What happened?” She asked. He explained it to her. “And my mother is right. I need to do this for my father. I’m engaged.” He said. Rey’s posture straightened and she narrowed her eyes. “Then leave me alone.” She said quickly. He then caught her before she ran off. “But I want to show you something, he whispered into her ear. He lead her outside and instructed her to close her eyes. It was something he caught her doing before she saved him. 

He lead her to the bow of the ship and had her step up. 

“I’m aware of what’s happening Ben.” She whispered knowingly. “Then you know.” He whispered back. She stepped up onto the rails and felt Ben’s hand caress her waist. His tough sent sparks through her. She wasn’t a homewrecker, why was she behaving this way. Why did he make her feel this? Ben wondered the same. He couldn’t help himself. His hands went higher up her torso, stopping below her breasts. They immediately moved back down again. 

“You’re the queen of the world.” He said to her. “I feel like I’m flying.” Rey replied as he guided her arms to stick out straight to her sides. She didn’t really need his help but she just loved his touch. “Do you trust me?” Rey nodded. “Open them.” 

She saw the sun beyond the clouds, waves lapping around beautifully. Her skirt blew around her as Ben’s hands continued to caress her. 

“I trust you.” Rey said. “I alway will. Before you I have never felt so alone.” “You’re not alone.” He said. Rey then began to turn her head to him as her hands lowered to caress his. Ben found himself leaning in. “Niether are you.” She said breathless as they kissed. Giving into their feelings. Rey moved her hands to his face, caressing it. Ben wrapped himself securely around her, pulling her even closer, practically devouring her with his lips. They parted and got down from the railing. They ran across the deck and Ben looked to see if anyone that would recognize him was around. There wasn’t. He lead her to his suite. 

He glanced the room before entering. “Jannah” Mother? Lando?” He called. No one was there. He slipped her inside as he removed his suit jacket. The gold watch stood out to her now. He caught her gaze. 

“It was my father’s.” He removed it and handed it to her. The gold chain on it was long. Long enough to wear around her shoulders. “It’s beautiful.” She admired. She then looked at the paintings and then to his small sketchbook sitting on his coffee-table. 

“Ben?” She asked as the question still sounded absurd in her mind. “I want you to draw me wearing this.” He nodded, biting into an apple. He almost spit it out after continuing her request. “Only this.” 

Jannah and his family was at dinner by this point, They would be gone for hours. “Alright.” He finally said. Rey ran off to the washroom to remove her clothes. 

Ben tried to hide his growing desire as he heard clothing drop and the door click open. The tops of his ears were flush red. He was thankful his hair hid them for once. Rey then stepped out. The gold chain hanging over her shoulders and a black sheet wrapped around her. Ben nodded and she allowed it to drop. 

“Lay there.” He said as he had her naked body lay on the couch. Her right arm hung over her head and her left propped against her face. One leg was bent and the other was straight. He got to work, drawing every little curve of her hips, breasts, and legs. The watch hung around her, almost cleverly hiding her nipples. After close to an hour, the sketch was done. Rey wrapped the sheet around her again. Ben put the sketch in his safe in Lando’s room. He let out a shaky breath. He had fallen for her, deeply. 

* * *

He guided Rey out, to prepare her to walk down to her part of the ship. Then a voice shouted out. It was Rose and Armitage, who were chatting with Poe before noticing him. Armitage and Poe exchanged a glance before running to them. Ben and Rey grinned, making a dash for the elevator. The closed the doors as the two men got to them. Rey happily flipped them off as the elevator moved down. 

They jumped off the elevator and ran into an adjacent storage room, giggling with glee the whole way. Rey and Ben slipped into a car to hide out. The door to the room jiggled before they supposed they had given up and walked off. Rey then got up and climbed into the drivers seat. 

“Where to good sir?” Rey asked, making her already English accent deeper. “Anywhere but with my family.” He suggested. “To the stars I suppose.” Rey laughed as he crawled into the seat beside her. He slipped forward slightly. Falling on top of her. But it didn’t the same as the last time. Ben really wanted this. He reached behind him and pulled the top over on the car. They were stuck in. Rey wanted this too as they climbed into the backseat. 

They began to kiss every square inch of one another. The aroma of arousat was intoxicating, The heat of their love fogged the glass of the car. Oh, and when Ben snaked a hand between her legs, Rey let out a shout, smacking her her hand against the window. Leaving a ghostly handprint on the foggy glass. After what felt like seconds, they both finished and he wiped her clean with his shirt. 

“So I guess that settles it.” He said, helping her put her dress back on. “It does.” Rey said. “I will always be with you Rey. Always sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead and popped the car back open. They ran out of the storage room and out to the deck. Night had fallen by this point. He guessed Jannah was already back at the suite, possibly finding the drawing. Rey’s sudden shiver snapped him out of his thoughts and pulled off his suit coat. He put it around her, taking the watch from the coat and holding it tight in his hand. 

“When this ship docks.” He began. “I’m going with you.” “It won’t be a great life.” Rey said. “Nothing matters as long as I’m with you.” Ben said. She grinned and pulled him in for another kiss. Ben kissed her back. They parted and then kissed again, again, and again. 


End file.
